Broken Eyes
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Gao has been in the hospital for as long as he could remember. He was born with a fairly new condition called Broken Eyes. It's when you're eyes cannot see anything. Just as blindness. Only his condition is only temporary. Gao has to meet his special person in order to be free of his darkness. But until that happens, he's stuck in the hospital room...waiting.


Sup Buddyfight fanfiction readers. Let's get straight to the point. My Valentine's day has been really shitty. So much stress. Babysitting all day. Getting yelled at for not making dinner. Not fun. But this made it a little better. Though the ending was really hard to do. I just kept going and going, trying to find a good ending spot. WRITING ENDINGS IS HARD. I apologize if its lame. But I did my best.

But anyway, Happy Valentine's day. Or Single Awareness Day! I need some chocolate!

* * *

The beeping of the heart monitor was all that Gao Mikado could hear as he sat in the uncomfortable hospital room. He was cold. Only a small white blanket was laid on top of him, draped over his legs to keep him warm. It wasn't doing that well of a job as he continued to shiver.

Wrapped around his eyes was a cloth. Gao didn't know what color it was. He didn't know what color was. He's never seen red. Never seen the blue of the sky. He hasn't seen much of anything.

The only color he has ever seen was black. The blackness that he sees every minute of the day. The darkness of nothing.

But Gao doesn't really care about that stuff. He's just happy that he can still do some regular kid things. Like breathe air. And sometimes he colors with his little sister when she comes to visit him. His friends come to visit him as well.

Kuguru Uki. Baku Omori. Noboru Kodo. Tetsuya Kurodake. Zanya Kisaragi. These names and many more he has met in this hospital. The hospital has a school in it for kids that will be residing here for a while and can't go to school. He goes to school, despite not being able to see.

This condition he has. It is only meant to be temporary. To last only until the time came when the right person came along. That when the right person came along, you would know it because God sent them there. God sent them to you as a cure. That you've suffered for your sins long enough and that you can live peacefully again.

But Gao wasn't all too sure about that. That a man could both punish you and cure, yet no one has any record of actually seeing him made Gao question it. He was never raised in a home where religion was all that big a deal. He didn't live in a home for most of his life. Only for the first two years of his life did he live in a real home.

But this was Gao's home now. And until his sight is given to him, he can't be trusted to leave the house. He can't even leave the hospital room on his own because he can't be trusted. Not even with a walking stick. The doctors say that he is too energetic to be on his own. He doesn't think about the others around him. As if they aren't there at all.

In Gao's defense, he can't see them at all. It is as if they aren't there.

To sit on a hospital bed for hours on end. Gao felt himself begin to go mad. The only thing he could hear was his heart. The only thing he could feel was the blanket at his feet. The only thing he could feel was his life slipping away.

All because he hasn't met his special person yet.

How was Gao to know who the special person was? Are they male? Female? Will they be older than him? Younger? His own age? Gao didn't know.

He just wanted out of this room.

* * *

It feels like hours have passed and Gao wanted nothing more that to have some kind of entertainment. Doctors have come in and out throughout the day. They gave him small talk and asked him questions. Not none of them are asking the important questions.

"Are you excited to meet your special person?" And, "Do you want to do something fun?"

That was all Gao wanted to hear. He just wanted someone to be there for him. He wanted his friends. He wanted to smile. A real smile.

However, Gao's top priority was to get out of this room and stretch his legs. Sitting for hours and hours on end was really straining. His legs have fallen asleep multiple times and his rear end was going numb.

As Gao adjusted in his spot on the bed, the door slid open and footsteps could be heard. Light steps. Gao's head rose up and he looked over towards the sound.

There was a moment of silence between Gao and the sound. No one said a word. It was completely silent. The only sound was Gao's heartbeat beating louder and faster into the monitor.

"How are you feeling, little brother?"

Gao began to calm down. It was only Yota.

"Bored. Stiff." Gao listed. "Mind busting me out of here for a bit? I need to move around man."

Gao waited for a response from his brother. "Don't you think you should lie in bed? Like a good patient."

Gao groaned. "Come on, Yota. I need to move. I'm not like you. You can sit in bed all day and not care. I need to stretch." He sank further into the bed.

Yota could only laugh at his brother's actions. He found his mood adorable. "I guess I can snatch you away for a few minutes. The doctors shouldn't be too upset."

Gao immediately sat up. "Could ya? Man, I needed this. Thanks."

Yota walked over to his brother's bedsides and began to unhook him from the machines. "Remember, Gao. Only a few minutes."

"Yeah. Yeah." Gao mumbled.

With Gao's arm draped over his shoulder Yota helped his little brother out of bed. Gao gripped the collar on his brother's shirt as he was lifted up. It only took a moment until Gao was put down. He feel the cold floor under his feet. He shivered. Yota placed Gao's slippers in front of his feet and watched as the red haired boy slipped them on.

"Ready?" Yota asked.

"Yeah." Gao replied.

Yota let his brother go and the two walked out of the hospital room and into the hall.

* * *

As the two walked, silently, side by side, Gao couldn't help but wonder if there was anything that he could do in this place. He knows of the school on the first floor of this place and the cafeteria. But other than that, this place is a damn mystery and Gao was itching to explore.

Running his fingers over the walls Gao could tell where it was he was going. Every wall he passes during the day has a different texture, a different pattern, a different temperature. Gao wasn't sure who designed this place but he was grateful. With his sense of touch, he can usually guide himself to school everyday. Without the help of a nurse.

Still, there are days when Gao just wanted out of this place. To be allowed to leave here and actually go outside. To see the world. To really _see_ it. But he couldn't. Not until he meets his special person.

"Hana really misses you." Yota said. He looked over at Gao who was walking along with the walls. He watched as his hands felt around the wall. He frowned. He wanted to help his brother. He wished he could cure him somehow. But he didn't have that power. "She talks about you every day."

"She does." Gao smiled. He missed his little sister. Despite her loud mouth, she was a really nice girl and Gao loved his sister. When his family came to visit, she would sometimes bring something for them to do together. She even had their mother buy special cards that had Braille written in them so Gao could read them and they could play card games together. "I'm glad. Tell her I miss her too."

Yota stopped walking. Gao kept going. He continued to feel the wall with his fingers. Feeling as his fingers dipped into every crevice.

"Gao," Gao stopped walking and listened for his brother. He used his other hand to feel around for his brother. Yota saw this and ran over to catch up with him and grabbed his brothers hand, slipping his fingers between Gao's. He squeezed hard but not hard enough to hurt him. "I'm sorry I can't fix this. You're my little brother. I hate seeing you struggle like this."

Gao listened to his brother and couldn't help but smile. He knew that Yota was very protective and wanted the best for him. But Gao was capable of tackling this thing on his own.

"Struggle? That's not how I see it all." Gao squeezed his brother's hand and Yota looked at him. "This isn't some disease that is killing me from the inside. This is a virus that is going to destroy me. This is a condition. A temporary thing inside of me that is going to go away on its own." Gao looked at his brother. He didn't know what Yota was thinking. He couldn't see the pain in his brother's eyes. He could see him biting his lip so hard that it could bleed at any second. "You gotta trust me. I'm going to get better. Sooner or later, I'm going meet someone who will let me see. I'll get to see you and Hana and mom and dad and everyone."

Yota didn't want to hear anymore and he wrapped his arms around his brother. "You will see." He tightened his hold on his brother. Gao couldn't support himself and his brother's weight and he fell to his knees. Yota fell with him. But he still hold on. Hugging his brother in the middle of the hall. His face buried in his little brother's neck. Gao just looked ahead. He felt tears prickling in his eyes but couldn't move his arms to wipe them away. "You're going to get your sight. And you're going to get to leave this place and smile and laugh like a regular kid. I promise."

Gao closed his eyes and buried his head in his brother's shoulder. He took in his brother's scent. Smiled.

And they stayed like that for a few moments. Just enjoying each other's presence.

Yota let his brother go. He wiped his tears away and smiled. "You really are a bright soul. Like the sun."

"The sun?" Gao mumbled. He hung his head and began to wonder. "The sun. Is it as beautiful as they say it is."

Yota smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. "You bet it is. And you're going to see it one day." He took off his hat and placed it on Gao's head. "That and so much more."

Gao touched the hat and began to feel it with his fingers, visualizing his idea of what it looks like. He knew this hat was special to Yota.

"You're going to meet this special person one day. I don't care what the doctors say. They will be here. Sooner rather than later. And you are going to get the hell out of here. I promise."

Gao nodded. He understood his brother's concerns and agreed with them. He wanted to get his sight back and see the world. He wanted to get out of here.

"I know." Gao said.

Yota grabbed his brother's hand again and helps him up from the floor. "I think its about time we get you back to your room."

"We haven't even been out that long." Gao complained. He didn't want to go back to his room and go back to sitting for hours and hours on end. He could feel his life slipping away as he did. He hated it. "Please. A little longer."

Yota could see that Gao was really desperate and wanted to stay out a little longer. He didn't want to upset his brother. He caved. "Alright. I'll take you to the cafeteria downstairs and get you a snack. How about that? But you have to hide it. Snacks aren't really allowed in your room. Got it?"

"Thanks, Yota." Gao said.

The green haired teen just grinned at his brother.

* * *

Octopus dumplings. One of Gao's favorite foods. They weren't his grandmother's dumplings, but they still tasted amazing. He ate one after another as he walked with his brother back to his room.

As the two walked the halls, Yota could see the eyes of the wandering visitors eyeing his little brother. Their eyes of pity. He hated their stares. He knew his brother wasn't normal. But there was no need to stare like he was some kind of freak. The condition was not rare. And yet, to be gawked at by strangers and he can't see their faces was what made Yota upset. It was as if they were making fun of him behind his back. But only to his face.

"Let's hurry up, Gao." Yota said.

"Alright." Gao replied.

He handed his food to Yota so that he could use his hand to guide himself on the walls. Once his fingers touched the surface of the wall he felt himself calming. Yota couldn't help but watch him. Astonished by how well he maneuvered himself.

_You don't deserve this,_ Yota thought to himself. _You deserve so much more than this. _

While he walked, Gao couldn't help but feel something go off inside of him. He wanted to run. He wanted to be free. He wanted to be on his own. Even for a minute. But he didn't want to upset his brother. He didn't want to hurt anyone. But he wanted to break away.

He wanted to run. So he did.

He broke away. He pushed himself off that wall and he took off. Yota was so shocked when he saw his brother run. It happened so fast. One second he was against the wall, feeling his way through. The next, he was off. Running through the halls without a care in the world.

"Gao?" Yota called out.

Gao was going to stop, but it was too late. He reached the corner. And the next moment he was on the ground. Yota saw his brother go down and he ran over to him. When he saw his brother rubbing his head, he felt his stomach drop.

"Oh my god. Gao. Are you alright?"

Gao felt a small lump on his forehead but other than that he felt fine. "I'm okay."

Yota placed a hand on his brother's back and crouched down beside him. As he did, he saw someone else was on the ground as well. A boy, the same age as Gao. Blue hair. He was rubbing his head as well. He seemed to have been hit as well in the collision. Yota looked down at his leg. He had a brace. There were thin metal poles in his leg and his knee. It looked painful.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Yota asked.

Red eyes looked into gold. "I'm fine. Really. It's okay."

Yota helped Gao stand up before bringing his attention back to the boy on the floor. "Here. Let me help you up, um,"

"Tasuku," He grabbed Tasuku's hand and helped him up. Slowly and carefully. He didn't know how painful the brace was so he didn't want to move him wrong. "Tasuku Ryuenji."

Yota made a face at that name. It sounded familiar to him. He just didn't know how.

"I'm really sorry man." Tasuku looked at Gao. He noticed the blindfold over his eyes and blinked. "I didn't mean to bump into you like that. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine." Tasuku replied. He smiled. "I'm okay. Really."

Gao smiled. "That's good. I was afraid I really hurt you."

Yota took Gao's shoulders in his hands and began to direct him away from Tasuku. "Come on, Gao. We need to get going."

"But Yota, what about-" Gao said but was cut off.

"We need to bring you back. The nurse might be wondering where you are." Yota replied.

Gao didn't say in response to Yota. He looked over his shoulder. He was unsure if Tasuku was still there-

"I'll see you around." Gao said.

Tasuku smiled as he continued down the hall to his destination. He hoped for that. He hoped to run into Gao again.

Something about him drew Tasuku in. He wanted to learn more about Gao.

* * *

Sitting on the bed, Gao couldn't help but think about Tasuku. He wanted to talk with him more. He sounded like a nice guy. But Gao also wanted to know why Tasuku was in this place. Was he here as a visitor? Or a patient? Yota would know. He was there. But something about how he rushed him off made Gao think that Yota wasn't going to tell him anything.

Finishing off the last of his dumplings, Gao could hear the calls for visitors to finish up and get ready to leave. It must be getting late already. Gao was a bit disappointed. He wanted to spend more time with his brother.

Yota came back into the room, sliding the door behind him. Gao heard this and looked over in his direction.

"You heard them, right?" Gao nodded. Yota sighed. "So, that means I'm going to have to leave you. But I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

Gao nodded again. He frowned. "Can you just tell me one thing before you go?"

Yota picked up his jacket from the chair. "Sure. Anything."

"Did I hurt Tasuku? Was he just playing it off that he was okay?" Gao asked.

Yota smiled at his brother. Gao was always caring and concerned for others. "You just butt heads. No big deal. He'll be okay."

Gao smiled. "That's good." He was worried that he had seriously hurt him.

"Try and get some rest. You look tired." Yota said as he squeezed his brother's wrist. "I'll see you tomorrow bud. And maybe we can hang out with your friends if they're up for it."

Gao smiled. "Thanks. That would be great."

Yota kissed his brother's forehead and left. Gao was all alone now.

Gao laid back in his bed and tried to get comfortable. The sound of his heart beat ringing from the monitor was both soothing and irritating. He wanted to turn it off. Unplug it from the wall so that it was quiet. But he can't do that.

He had to live with it. Like this blindness he has. It will all be over before long.

And then- _tap tap tap_, Gao sat up from his position on the bed and looked over at the sliding door.

"Who's there?" Gao asked.

The door slid open and someone walked in. Gao wanted them to say something. Anything. The heart monitor began to beep louder and faster.

"I'm sorry. Am I scaring you?" Tasuku asked.

Gao felt immediate relief when he realized it was only Tasuku. He thought it was a stranger who wandered in.

"What are you doing here?" Gao asked.

Tasuku closed the curtains and turned on the lights. "I'm sorry for the intrusion." He sat down in the chair at Gao's bedside. "But this couldn't wait. I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up."

Gao shrugged his shoulders. "It's cool. I'm not really tired anyway."

Tasuku smiled. "That's good. I was afraid that I came at a bad time." Gao didn't say anything to that. Tasuku continued. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure man. Anything." Gao replied.

"Can you really...not see? I mean, at all?" Tasuku asked.

It took a moment for Gao to even think of responding. People have asked what its like to not be able to see. Never if he was actually blind. Well, they did once. His mother when he was young. Before she knew what it was that was causing her son to not acknowledge her. Gao had just told her that he couldn't see. And that he never could. Also, it was no secret around here that he couldn't see. It was well known in this hospital that he has Broken eyes. They weren't technically broken. They worked just fine. He could move them and he can blink his eyes.

He just couldn't see out them. That was why the doctors have been calling it "Broken Eyes". Gao's condition is fairly new to the medical field. There is no correct term for it.

"Yeah. It's all black. I can't see a thing." Gao said in a hushed tone. He clenched his fists into the blanket.

Tasuku felt bad for upsetting Gao. He didn't realize that his condition was hard to talk about. He seemed fairly happy when he saw the redhead earlier. But it could be that he smiles to forget that he's miserable.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Tasuku said.

"No." Gao replied. He reached out for Tasuku and managed to touch his arm. "It's alright." Tasuku exhaled. "But can I ask you something?"

Tasuku raised his head and he looked at Gao. He looked into his eyes, or well, where his eyes should be behind the blindfold. Gao just looked at him. Sort of. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you here? In the hospital I mean?" Gao asked.

Tasuku smiled. He figured that Gao would ask him that. When you can't see, you seem to grow more curious.

So, Tasuku began to explain. "I was working on a case. I'm a cop. We had the guy in our grasp. But he jumped out the window and onto the fire escape. I went after him and looked out the window. But it turned out he had a partner. He pushed me out. I fell five stories before landing on my car. It hurt like hell and I ended up crushing my left leg. So I have to wear this brace so that it keeps the bones together. I'm going to be out of work for a few months."

Gao couldn't believe that. He sounded so young and yet he already had a dangerous job. And he got hurt on that job. He never would have guessed that Tasuku was a cop. He sounded so nice.

"I'm sorry that happened to you man." Gao removed his hand from Tasuku's arm. "Did it hurt? When you fell?"

"Actually," Tasuku turned his gaze to the ceiling. "As I fell, it felt like time slowed down. My body felt as light as air. Like I was flying. Only, instead of staying afloat. I fell and hit the ground." He looked down at the brace on his leg. "I want that feeling again. I want to fly. To be carefree in the clouds and feel the wind on my face."

Gao frowned. He felt envious of Tasuku in that moment. "I wish I could see the sun. I want to feel the wind on my face. I hate this place. I've been here for so many years. I want out. I can't take it anymore."

Tasuku stood up from his chair. Gao heard the chair move and clenched the blanket tighter.

"You will see again. I'm sure of it. You just need to hang in there." Tasuku replied.

"Thanks Tasuku." Gao mumbled.

Tasuku smiled. But then, he had something on his mind. "Say Gao. How do you imagine people's faces? I mean, you must recognize people by their voices. But, do you even picture them by a face you imagine?"

"A face?" Gao whispered. He placed a hand on his chin. "I'm not sure. I don't really know the outline of other people's faces. So, its hard to imagine them."

Tasuku nodded. He understood where Gao was coming from. "So, if you knew how their faces were outlined, you could paint a mental picture."

Gao shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

Tasuku walked closer towards the bed and leaned closer to Gao. Gao felt fingers in his hair and his head was turned towards Tasuku. Gao was confused. Tasuku leaned in closer and placed his forehead against Gao's. Gao could feel Tasuku's breath on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you." Tasuku replied. Gao moved away a bit from Tasuku. He wasn't used to people being so close to him. But he also enjoyed Tasuku's presence. Tasuku grabbed his hands and brought them up to his face. Gao could feel Tasuku's soft skin under his fingertips. "Touch my face. If you do, you might be able to figure out what I look like."

"Do you really think that will work?" Gao asked.

Tasuku nodded.

He didn't move right away. Gao spent the first few moments feeling Tasuku's skin. It felt warm. Soft. His own felt cold. Then, he began to maneuver his hands. He moved his hands along Tasuku's jaw line. He had a round face. Gao could feel Tasuku's hair tickling the back of his hand as he moved further up. Tasuku's face flushed at the feel of Gao's hands. But he didn't pull away. The exact opposite. He leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes and allowed Gao to explore his face.

Gao moved his hands so that he can touch Tasuku's nose and cheeks. Then to his lips. Gao's fingers moved against Tasuku's lips ever so gently. Gao then moved his fingers from his lips to his hair. Running his fingers through the soft locks of Tasuku's hair. Locks of blue hair twirled and brushed against Gao's fingertips.

"I think I'm starting to get an idea." Gao said as he followed the curl of Tasuku's hair with his fingers.

"Are you now?" Tasuku asked. He smiled. "I'm glad I could help you."

Gao rested his hands on Tasuku's shoulders. "Thank you."

Tasuku nodded. "No problem. Anything for you."

"I just hope that someday soon, I can see your face for real one day. See if I was right." Gao said

"Don't worry. You will." Tasuku promised.

Gao grinned. He was glad that Tasuku came to see him tonight. He was learning so many new things because of him. Gao lowered his head and rested himself onto Tasuku's chest. He was getting tired. He could hear Tasuku's heartbeat in his ear. It was soothing.

"Uh. Gao. Are you alright?" Tasuku asked.

"Yeah. Totally. Just...tired." Gao replied.

Tasuku nervously placed his fingers in Gao's hair and tried his best to get him to relax. As he did, Gao felt himself soothing into the touch. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Can I be honest with you?" Tasuku asked.

"Yeah." Gao replied.

"This...this isn't normal." Tasuku said.

Gao opened his eyes and pulled away from Tasuku. "I'm sorry man. I didn't know."

"It's fine. It's not that I was uncomfortable. It's just…" Tasuku placed his hands on his legs. "We just met. I don't know if its right to do that. I mean, if your brother found out-"

"You mean Yota. Yota's the best. He doesn't care what you do as long as you don't hurt me." Gao replied.

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration. I mean. Your brother will care about what I do to you. You are his little brother." Tasuku said.

"Yota cares about me. Not because I can't see. But because he's my brother. So I get why you're acting like this. But Yota isn't here. And he won't mind you coming here to cheer me up. You're my friend." Gao said.

Tasuku smiled. "Thanks Gao."

"I'm glad I ran into you." Gao said. He rubbed his head at the memory. The bump was still visible between his red bangs. "I feel really comfortable around you. You know?"

"Yeah." Tasuku said.

"That could be why I ran off back there." Gao said. He was speaking his mind. Thinking out loud. Tasuku listened. "It must be that I really wanted to meet you before even knowing you." Tasuku laughed. And then Gao followed. "It sounds pretty lame but that's all I can think of."

"That could be it." Tasuku agreed. He stopped laughing and changed the subject. "Why do you wear that blindfold?"

"This thing?" Gao touched the fabric over his eyes. "I don't really know. I've been wearing it for so long I forgot why. It might just be that I find comfort in wearing it."

"Hiding behind more darkness makes you feel comfortable?" Tasuku asked. That didn't sound very soothing to him. "Have you ever thought of taking it off?"

"I do take if off sometimes. Like to shower and sleep. But other than that, its stays on." Gao replied.

"Would you consider taking it off now?" Tasuku asked.

"Why?" Gao asked.

"Your eyes." Tasuku said. "I want to see what color they are."

"The color?" Gao mumbled. His heart was beating faster. He could hear on the monitor. Feel it banging against his chest. "If I let you. Can you tell me what color they are? I won't know what the color is but its nice to know."

Tasuku smiled. "Sure Gao. If that's what you want."

Gao reached up behind his head and began to undo the knot. Every moment that passed Tasuku became more and more anxious. He could the knot becoming undone. Soon, the fabric fell onto Gao's shoulder's. It was soft against his skin.

Gao slowly opened his eyes. Tasuku's eyes widened. He's never seen anything like it before. Gao blinked his eyes.

"So. What color are they?" Gao asked.

"Gold." Tasuku replied. "Like the sun."

"The sun?" Gao gasped. He waved a hand in front of his face. He frowned when he saw nothing. "I guess that makes up for not being able to see anything."

"You will be able to. You just need to be patient." Tasuku said. He stood up from the chair, careful so that he doesn't hurt himself. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

Gao didn't reply. He just stared down at his hand. Tasuku frowned but didn't say anything. He opened the sliding door and stepped out, closing it behind him.

Gao looked up as Tasuku stepped out. As he did, something in his vision began to change. The darkness of his vision began to twist and turn. Something else mixed in. It was a color that Gao didn't know. But something went off inside of him.

He was seeing another color.

"What the?" He waved his hand in front of his eyes again. He didn't see his hand. No. He saw the motion of his hand. His heart was beating with adrenaline. "Is this?"

He couldn't finish his statement. He was so shocked by what was happening that he couldn't even put it into words.

Gao looked back in the direction of the door. He could see the outline of the door beginning to come through. His eyes widened as he saw this happening.

"Tasuku." Gao said. Gao launched out of bed. He hissed when he was pulled back by the machines. The IV dug into his arm causing him to cry out. He felt around and began to detach all of the wires that he could find from his body. He got out of bed and raced out the door. Once in the hall, he looked around. His world was still dark, but the outlines were visible. "Tasuku?"

Gao took off down the hall to his left. He needed to find Tasuku. As he ran, he couldn't help but stay cautious. He wasn't sure of he could see people. He could see the lines of the walls. But no one was in sight.

He stopped at the corner and took a few deep breaths. He looked up and down and saw someone walking down the hall, or more like hopping. He had a large brace on his leg. It had to be-

"Tasuku?!" Gao called out.

The one in question stopped walking. He looked back in shock. "Gao?" He said. "What are you doing out here?"

Gao could see him. The second he turned around to face him, he could see him. Every detail of his face. Gao could see everything. The darkness of his visions began to wash away and different colors began to explode before him. Tasuku saw Gao just standing there. He seemed confused. Like he was out of it.

"Gao? What's wrong?" Tasuku asked. He made his way over to Gao and stood directly in front of him. "Gao?"

Gao looked up at Tasuku. His eyes shined as he saw Tasuku for the first time. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. He was so happy. He could finally see.

"Thank you." Gao said.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Tasuku asked.

"I can see. The colors. The walls." Gao said. You could hear the excitement in his voice. "I can see you."

Tasuku couldn't believe his ears. The boy who was blind just moments ago could see him now. How was that even possible?

"How? How did this happen?" Tasuku mumbled.

Gao closed his eyes. He wiped his tears away and tried to calm down. "You saved me. That's what you did. I don't know how you did it. But you did."

Tasuku couldn't speak. Words couldn't leave his mouth. He was speechless.

"I really can't thank you enough man. I guess I met you for a reason." Gao said.

Tasuku wanted to say something. So many things. But nothing came through. He just watched as Gao smiled at him.

"I'm glad I could help." Was all Tasuku could get through.

"You didn't do anything." Gao said. "You were just being yourself. You were just being a friend."

"Yeah." Tasuku replied. A moment passed before Tasuku came to a realization. "Shouldn't you get a doctor? Don't they need to know about this?"

"Gah. You're right!" Gao shrieked. He started running back to his room. He looked back as he did and waved to Tasuku. "I'll see you around."

Tasuku smiled as he watched Gao go. To see Gao so happy. Smiling and carefree. He felt good.

Gao wasn't broken anymore. He shined as he should. Like the sun.


End file.
